Members of the Cancer Prevention and Control Program (PC) conduct population sciences and chemoprevention research that has significant potential to reduce the cancer burden in Colorado, the Rocky Mountain Region and beyond. PC has three main focus groups: 1) behavioral research in primary and secondary prevention, 2) chemoprevention research, and 3) cancer outcomes and cancer survivorship research. During the current CCSG program members have made numerous contributions to the science of cancer prevention and control, including: 1) several large research clinical trials (RCTs) that have demonstrated the efficacy of tailored print materials to promote fruit and vegetable consumption, colorectal cancer screening and smoking cessation; 2) a large school-based program and a monumental effort that targeted the outdoor winter recreation industry that successfully promoted sun protection; 3) a robust program of laboratory research that has demonstrated the chemoprevention properties of silibinin in animal models for prostate, lung, colorectal, and bladder cancer, as well as grape seed extract for prostate and colon cancer; 4) a large multi-site RCT demonstrating the efficacy of telephone counseling on psychosocial outcomes among breast cancer survivors; 5) a large multi-site RCT that demonstrated the efficacy of a cognitive remediation program for young survivors of childhood cancer; 6) two of the most definitive programs of research in cancer epidemiology that have examined and identified risk factors for breast cancer among Latinas, and nevus development among young children in Colorado, and 7) numerous exemplars of translational science and dissemination research in the areas of sun protection, diet, nutrition and physical activity, tobacco control, colorectal cancer screening and chemoprevention research. PC includes 31 Full Members and 32 Associate Members drawn from 17 academic departments and schools within the University of Colorado Denver, University of Colorado Boulder, the Veterans Administration (Denver), Colorado State University, Denver Health Medical Center, The Children's Hospital (Denver) and Kaiser Permanente of Colorado. During the current CCSG, program members have published 594 peer-reviewed cancer-related papers, compared to 306 during the previous CCSG. 37% of these publications were collaborative, with 23% being interprogrammatic or both interprogrammatic and intraprogrammatic. Peer reviewed, cancer-related funding has also increased from $8.9M (2005) to $13.3M in 2010. This represents a per capita increase of 140% from $269K to over $640K per member.